


Eyes on the stars

by bitterandsick



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5922907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterandsick/pseuds/bitterandsick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of tiny and not so tiny drabbles with no particular plot mainly focused on Rey, small things, big things and everything in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on the stars

The looks are a world of difference.

Back in Jakku people only really had one look and that was appraisal. Wherever you went your worth was being summed up for parts, divided in equal shares, compared against how much of a fight you'd present. In the good days it was sizing up the competitors and in the bad days she was deemed not enough of a threat. For a long, long time that meant hunger, for days on end, and hunger doesn't add up. Hunger doesn't grow logically, two and two and two make six, it balls up and expands in lumps and ways stars never could, until she had to start hitting back or risk ending too far down the ladder to even be _seen_.

In the worst days bones were pieces to be exchanged and organs were generators to be encapsuled in frozen foam and shipped off to the planets were people could pay for them -- not in Jakku, that was for sure. No one in Jakku had enough for a new liver, even if it was of a compatible species, even if you were dying you just went on with your original parts, because that was real money, galaxies away from the scope of rations or units. And if you had that kind of money you weren't living in Jakku, to begin with. So when she went to the market and the organ hunters were there and she says they looked at you as if they were calculating a price there is no metaphor; they really were counting how much she'd fetch, her corneas, the marrow in her bones, her teeth to chew delicacies her tongue would taste somewhere else in the core planets, in someone else's mouth.

The look in Poe's face when she mentions it is slightly alarmed, not because he's surprised something like that could happen (he's not, he's seen worse) but because maybe Rey shouldn't have mentioned it while while examining the tiny barq'wha tongue stuck in her fork. Canteen special. Looks in Poe's face are always slightly something and then something else, like he's too fast to only do one thing, like when he flies he can't only fly because his brain is flying and his hands are flying but he's also talking and singing and sometimes it's all at the same time. So Rey isn't good at deciphering looks yet but she thinks he's a bit disgusted. A bit amused. A bit curious about her and her internal organs.

"Who'd want a barq'wha tongue in their mouth anyway. They don't have tastebuds, and what fun is a tongue without tastebuds." And he laughs a tiny laugh to himself while he chews and Rey laughs along because sure, what fun. She'd rather keep her tongue.


End file.
